I Love Kagome
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: It was supposed to be a Show themed on Kagome to help her find true love! But now villians are attacking and people are vanishing, Will Kagome win this war? SasuKago!
1. Love at First Drool

I Love Kagome

Summary: After Inuyasha broke up with Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome decides to move on and find love so she starts a "I Love Kagome" competition to find her True Love. As old faces and New compete for Kagome's heart will she finally have True Love or is she destined for heartbreak.

(A/N This story consists of different crossovers but just to make it clear I Don't Own any of them… Oh and this is a review story so please vote fore the boys you want to stay and the ones you want to go you are aloud to vote for 2: Boys to Stay and 2:Boys to go)

………………………………………………………………………

I Love Kagome

Episode 1

Kagome stood nervously tapping her foot 'Why did I decide to do this' she thought to her self 'Because you want to actually find love' said a voice in her head.

'Yeah but what if these guys are just like Inuyasha' she thought back 'you know that not all of them will be' her inner self said as Kagome shook a little.

'O.K I'll do it but if this goes wrong I'm going to beat you up' she thought to her inner self 'beating yourself up will make the guys think your crazy' her inner self said as she frowned.

"You can do this," she said to herself ac she stopped talking to herself "I wonder how many are here" she said to herself as a boy walked up behind her.

"I would say about Thirteen" the boy said scaring Kagome "Who are you" Kagome said with a hand over her heart "The name is Gary and I'm your main camera man" Gary said as her brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"How old are you," she said as she noticed he looked really young "Fourteen" Gary said smiling as Kagome got confused "My dad owns this studio" Gary said as if he was reading her mind.

"Well nice to meet you Gary I'm Kagome" Kagome said as she shook hands with Gary "My they said you were beautiful but that was an understatement" Gary said as Kagome blushed.

"Flattery will get you no where" Kagome said as they both chuckled "Hey Kagome if you want I'll eavesdrop for you" Gary said unexpectedly as Kagome looked at him.

"What do you mean?" she said as Gary smirked and whispered to her "Don't you want to know what they say when your not around" he said as Kagome surprisingly smirked evilly.

"O.K but what do you get in return" she said as Gary looked at her "The pleasure of helping you" he said as he leaned closer "I know Inuyasha" he said as she stopped smirking.

"How do you know Inuyasha" Kagome said as she stared Gary down "He is an old friend of mine from Demon training" Gary said as she tensed. (A/N In this world everyone knows about Magic, Demons etc.)

"Don't worry I hate how he did you wrong" Gary said as she smiled "I got your back" Gary said as Kagome smiled bigger "Thank you" she said as Gary shrugged

"Five Minutes till show time people" a voice boomed thru the house as everyone started moving faster "I have to go, Good Luck Kagome" Gary said as he ran off.

'O.K I can do this' Kagome thought as she walked up the stairs and positioned herself "I hope your watching Inuyasha' she thought to herself with new found courage as the show started.

"Welcome to I Love Kagome" the narrator said as Gary switched on the camera facing Kagome as she slowly walked down the stairs trying her best to look beautiful.

"Oh Marco" Kagome called like she had rehearsed and in came her assistant Marco or more like in swayed her assistant Marco "Si Senorita" he said with his Mexican accent as Kagome pointed towards the door.

"Let them in" Kagome said as he walked towards the door 'here they come' she thought as the doors opened and her heart melted instantly at the guys she saw.

"So many" Kagome said to herself as she litterally drooled on herself and looked at the men 'I've gone to heaven' she thought as the men lined up in front of a desk that was between the stairs.

"Go sit down" Gary whispered/yelled at her as she woke from her daydreams and walked over to her desk. She was very aware of the men whose eyes drifted over her, 'Might as well do something' she thought as she winked at one of the guys with cute red hair.

He winked back as she set down "Please Senors tell Kagome your name, State and something about yourself and then she will give you your nickname" Marco said (A/N please try to remember their nicknames I might not repeat their real names)

The First guy who walked up was truly and utterly handsome "Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha I live in Konah, Japan and love to train" he said as Kagome smiled 'I can tell you do "like to train" Kagome thought as she smiled at him.

"Do you have any nicknames" Kagome said as he gave her the cutest smirk "Most people call me Onyx" he said as she nodded her head "Onyx for your eyes I suppose" she said as he smiled.

"Onyx it is" she said as Marco wrote the name down on a nameplate and gave it to Sasuke now Onyx "Next please" Marco said as Kagome's eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"Hi my name is Roy Harper I live in Titan, New Jersey and love to Model" said Roy "Model what I wonder" Kagome accidentally said out loud as Roy smirked.

"Any nicknames" Kagome said hiding her embarrassment "Most of my peeps call me Speedy" he said as Kagome smirked "Speedy it is" Kagome said as Roy now Speedy walked behind the desk.

Speedy gave her a small kiss on the lips and whispered "I am an under wear model" and then he turned around and walked off leaving a blushing Kagome "Next please" Marco said as Kagome smiled 'Next please' she thought mimicking him.

"Hi the names Naruto Uzamaki I also live in Konah, Japan and I love Ramen" he said as Kagome frowned 'Inuyasha loved Ramen" she thought as she frowned "any nicknames" she said as he thought for a second.

"My friends call me Ramen king" he said a Kagome chuckled "O.K. Ramen king it is," she said as he walked off and Marco said next but the next guy made Kagome almost fall out of her chair.

"Hey Beautiful my names Kiba Inuzuka I live in Konah, Japan and well I love you," he said as Kagome blushed and he smiled showing off one of his super cute fangs. 'Oh my god' Kagome thought as she saw Gary pointing at the camera for her to snap out of it.

"Any nicknames" she asked, she couldn't look away from his smile "The call me Wolf" He said as Kagome raised one eye brow "Wolf it is then" she said as she hoped he would do like Speedy but to no avail.

"Hi the names Garth Logan I live in Titan, New Jersey and I love the ocean" Garth said as Kagome looked at his extremely muscular figure "any nicknames" she said still not shifting her gaze.

"Aqualad" he said as she smiled "I like it" she said as he smiled then he walked past her and engulfed her mouth with his in one of the most fiery kisses she ever had.

When they finally parted Kagome sat there gasping for air as Aqualad walked off behind her "Hi my names Wally West I live in Titans, New Jersey and I love beautiful sights" he said as she smiled "what types" she asked as he smiled.

"Well I see one right now" he said looking straight at her as she blushed "any nicknames" she asked as he thought for a minute "Kid Flash" He said as Kagome smiled she definitely liked that one.

As he walked by he too kissed her and when he ended she just layed there as if she was in a daze "Kagome" Gary whispered as she didn't move "Go to commercial before she drown herself" Gary said as he watched her drool.

(A/N it would take too long for me to write down everyone so here is their names and nickname this will end my story cause it is 11:54 P.M and I am tired)

Wally West: Kid Flash

Garth Logan: Aqualad

Roy Harper: Speedy

Kiba Inuzuka: Wolf

Naruto Uzamaki: Ramen King

Koga Inuzuka: Wolf Prince

Kohaku: Sango's Bro

Nathaniel James: Red-X

Sesshomaru (SP) Taisho: Bad Dog

Garfield Logan: Beast Boy

Victor Stone: Cy-Borg

Ginta Wolff: Bones

Hakkaku Wolff: Meat

(A/N please review and tell me who you want to make it to the next round Next Chapter: First Elimination)


	2. First Things Last

Chapter 2

Surprises and Elimination's

"Did you see them?" Kagome said again as Gary held back his laughter "Yes I did" he said as he cleaned off Kagome's desk apparently she drooled a lot.

"Got any plans" Gary said unexpectedly as Kagome looked at him confused "what do you mean" Kagome said as she pocked him in his side.

"Well you know do something surprising" Gary said as he sat down thinking "like what?" Kagome asked as Gary put his finger on her lips.

"Let me think" he said as Kagome slowly moved up and down nervously watching Gary as he sat there 'what is this kid planing' she thought as she moved in closer to him.

"Boo" Gary said scaring Kagome "don't do that" she said as Gary chuckled a little "you can always hold elimination's" Gary said as she playfully smacked him.

"And loose my Hunks" Kagome said as Gary looked at her then bust up laughing "what" Kagome asked as she watched him roll "Hunks" Gary repeated her as he stopped laughing.

"I Got it" Gary said jumping "We can bring in three people to help you pick" Gary said as they both smirked but then Kagome frowned "Pick what" she asked as Gary sighed.

"Do you think you can date them all" Gary said as he watched her nod her head vigorously "well guess what" he said as she said "what".

"You can't" he said bluntly as she frowned "your right I will need help let me make a few phone calls and see who I can get" she said as Gary patted her shoulder.

"Remember we start in ten minutes" Gary said as Kagome walked off "I hope you do find your love" Gary said as he frowned then sat back down.

"Hi" Gary heard as Onyx walked up to him "oh Hey" Gary said as he wrote down numerous things "So you a Wizard" Onyx said as Gary nodded his head.

"Know any tricks" he asked as Gary looked at him "yeah-" but Gary was cut off "Why don't you pull a rabbit from your hat" Red-X said as Gary frowned.

"Yeah ain't you suppose to be somewhere else" Beast Boy teased as Gary tried to walk away "Oh did we hurt your feelings" Naruto said.

"Leave him alone guys" Kiba said as everyone ignored him "Why do they even let you work here" Ramen King said as Gary went faster "Yeah he isn't even your real father" Red-X whispered.

"How do you know that" Gary said glaring as Red-X as he was pulled to the side "let's just say I have friends in high places" Red-X said as Gary looked around for help.

"Listen if Kagome eliminates me it makes me look bad" Red-X said as Gary knew what was coming "And if I get eliminated then I might just let your secret slip" he said as Gary froze.

"Don't worry no one knows, Yet" he said as he watched Gary "You get Kagome to keep Me, Ramen King, and Beast boy" he said as he took a breath "The I will keep you secret to myself" he said as he saw Sasuke coming towards them.

"Don't forget" he said as he walked off "you O.K" Onyx asked as he watched Red-X walk off "Yeah" Gary said as he looked at Onyx "Thanks" he said as he turned around and walked off.

'Kagome is never going to forgive me' Gary thought as the show started and Kagome walked into the living room "Hey Boys" she said as all the boys stood to greet her.

"My you look beautiful today," Wolf said as Kagome blushed "thank you," she said as he smirked and she sat down between Meat and Bones.

"So I have a surprise for you all today" she said as all the boys looked at her "I am bringing in three friends to help me" she said as some of the boys pailed.

"Marco bring them in," she said as Marco walked off and opened the doors "Hi Kagome" Oribe Junpei (A/N Hey Oribe you were the first to review send me your real name that way I can put it in)

"Hi Oribe" Kagome said as they exchanged hug and Oribe looked at the boys "Wow you got some good ones" she said as Kagome blushed.

Then Kagome saw number two come in "Hey Kagome!" shouted Sango as she ran over to her friend hugging her tightly "I have missed you" Sango said as she set next to Bad Dog.

"And for my third person" Kagome said as she ran off as they went to commercial and grabbed Gary's arm "Oh My God NO!" Gary shouted as she tried to pull him on set.

"Please" she said as Gary planted his feat "NO" Gary shouted as the had a tug-o-war over him but then a certain well known Pervert walked up to Kagome.

"My Kagome how are you doing" he said as Oribe and Sango saw what was about to happen "Stop him" Oribe shouted as they ran towards Mirouku, too late.

"Hentai Houshi!" Kagome shouted as she let go of Gary to slap Mirouku but then Gary flew backwards and into both the chairs as Kagome stood there with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry" she said as she helped him up and then pushed him towards the set "If I do it will you not abuse me like you just did" Gary asked as she nodded "fine" he said as everything started up.

"And my third person is" Kagome said as Gary walked in and gave her a hug, Ramen King, Beast boy and Red-X smirked at what they saw 'I am so going to win' Red-X thought as Gary leaned against the doorway.

"O.K. now everybody sadly I'm going to have to let one of you go" Kagome said as everyone frowned "so judges please follow me" she said as they walked towards a room titled "selections".

Gary watched as Red-X stared into him but unknown to them

Onyx, Wolf, Bad dog and Kid Flash saw this too (A/N I wonder what will happen)

"O.k Kagome said as she entered the room "who do you want to stay"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All the men stood lined up watching as Kagome, Gary, Sango and Oribe all walked in to the Elimination room "O.k everyone we have decided" Kagome said as Oribe and Gary chuckled a little.

"O.k now the way we do this is if you are chosen you get this" Oribe said as she held up a necklace that said "I Love Kagome" and all the guys smirked.

"If you are not chosen you must leave" Gary finished for Oribe as Kagome took out the first chain "Well right now I feel pretty parched maybe Aqualad can help me out" she said as he approached her.

"Do you have love for Kagome" she asked as he nodded "You and Only you" he said as they shared a Chaste kiss and he went to stand on the second stage.

"Some Girls like Meat but I like Bones" Kagome said as he walked up "Do you have love for Kagome" she said as he smiled "Of course" he said as he walked off to the stage.

"I like Diamond and Rubies but I love Onyx" Kagome said as Onyx smirked and walked up to her "Do you have love for Kagome" she said as he kissed her cheek "you know it" Onyx said as he walked to where the other boys were.

"O.k now I really feel like a cartoon right now how about Beauty and The Beast Boy" she said as Beast boy walked to her "I definitely have love for Kagome" he said as Kagome smiled.

"I need some protection from robbers how about I get a Wolf" she said a Gary, Oribe and Sango all laughed this was too funny "Do you have love for Kagome" she asked as Wolf grabbed her.

In that moment Kagome shared the most passionate, lustful and hungry kiss she ever had as Wolf kissed her and then walked to stage.

"BREATH" Sango, Gary and Oribe shouted as Kagome finally let out her breath. (A/N it would take too long to write down everything so I'll skip to the last two)

--

--

--

Ramen King and Bad Dog stood in front of Kagome as she smiled "I have decide" she said as she grabbed her last chain "Girls like Good Dog I like Bad dogs" Kagome said as Bad Dog walked over to her and Ramen King now Naruto left.

As Bad Dog leaned down for Kagome to put his necklace on he whispered "I hate my brother for what he did to you" and then she whispered "It's not your fault".

(A/N could the heartless Sesshomaru have finally found his heart and with one bachelor gone is Kagome one step closer to love and lets not forget is Gary lieing so Red-X can stay and if Kagome finds out will she ever forgive him.)


	3. First Date Suck p1

This Chapter is dedicated to my dog "Joy" That died today

Chapter 3

First Dates Suck Part 1

"Well at least one guy is out of the way," Oribe said as Gary shook his head "Kagome is still too nervous though" Gary said as They looked at each other.

"Who do you think is going to win" Oribe asked as Gary shrugged "I'm pulling for Sasuke or Kiba" he said as Oribe shook her head "what about Aqualad?" she said as Gary shrugged.

"Oh Oribe I heard someone wanted to date you after this is over" Gary said as he got Oribe's full attention "who" she said as Gary shrugged "can't tell" he said as Oribe made a fist.

"Tell or else" she said as Gary frowned and then said, "There he is right now" "Where!" Oribe said as she looked for him but no one was behind them.

"Gary I-" but Oribe stopped as she looked around, Gary was gone.

"Thank god that worked" Gary said as he slowed down when he saw Kagome fixing her make-up so Gary got close behind her and then "BOOM" Gary yelled as Kagome screamed falling out of her chair.

"Show Time" Gary said as he walked off towards set "I will get my revenge" Kagome shouted as she finished her make-up and walked out to the set.

"Hi guys" Kagome said as she walked into the living room "You look beautiful as always" Kiba said as she melted "I would like to announce that I am bringing three of you on a date".

She said as she watched all of them "I will let my judges decide" she said as Gary, Sango and Oribe looked at the people however Sango decided first.

"I pick Wolf Prince" she said as Kagome ushered him over to her next was Oribe "I pick Onyx" she said as Gary stood there trying to decide earlier his little thing with Red-X ended.

Flashback

"Hey Gary do you remember our little deal" Red-X said before the show started "Yeah" Gary said as Red-X smiled "Good" he said as he walked towards Kagome.

"But I have decided not to honor our "Deal" Gary said as red-X stopped and turned around slowly "What do you mean" Red-X said as Gary stood his ground.

"Kagome is my friend and I wont let you hurt her" Gary said as Red-X got closer and pulled out one of his Knife "Are you sure about that" he said as Gary gasped.

He grabbed Gary by the neck and shoved him to the side slamming him into the wall "listen kid if I lose you lose" Red-X said as Wolf Prince, Wolf, Bad dog and Onyx sensed danger.

"I won't do it" Gary said as Red-X summoned five of his robot friends "Fine then have it your way" he said as he pointed the knife at Gary's heart.

"ONYX, WOLF, WOLF PRINCE HELP" Gary shouted as the three men rushed around "You bit-" Red-X was cut short as Onyx planted a kick in his back.

"Gary are you O.K" Onyx said as Gary nodded it took them only a while to take out the robots "Thanks guys" Gary said as they smiled "No Problem" Wolf said as Red-X lifted up.

"Die" He said as he threw the dagger at Wolf but then it stopped and levitated in the air "Who is doing that" Wolf Prince asked as they looked at Gary.

His eyes were glowing blue as he dropped the dagger and Red-X charged at him "Peridium" Gary shout a Red-X was blasted against the wall knocking him out.

"How do you like them Rabbits" Gary said as he put his hat back on.

End Flashback

"I choose Onyx" Gary said as he smiled at him "Good luck" he whispered as he passed Onyx and sat back down next to Kagome.

"Commercial" the producer said as everyone relaxed "I hate Mondays" Gary said to himself as he watched everyone slowly relaxing till he feel asleep.

"BOO" Oribe yelled as Gary screamed "What The-" Gary said as he got into fighting position "Calm down Bunny man" Oribe said as she smirked she just made a nickname.

"Don't call me that" Gary said as she laughed "or you'll do what" she said as Gary smiled bad idea "Hey Onyx Oribe loves you" Gary shouted as Oribe blushed.

"You little-" Oribe said as she chased Gary around the set "How are you so fast in heals" Gary said as he ran into a wall.

"My I see how you got your name" Sango said as Bad dog smirked "I am, here for Kagome not you so go away pussycat" Bad Dog said as Gary almost laughed.

(A/N yes I know short chapter but hey I update three times every day so don't be sad. Will Kagome have fun on her date? Will Sango stop hitting on Bad Dog? Will Oribe catch Gary)


	4. First Date Suck p2

Dedicated To Oribe for oustanding Reviews

Chapter 4

First Date Sucks p2

"So you ready for your date" Oribe asked Kagome as they stood in the hallway "I guess, how do I look" Kagome asked as she twirled around.

"Good" Gary said as he walked in followed by Sango "Why absolutely stunning" Mirouku said as all the girls put their fingers in cross signs.

"Be gone fell Demon" Oribe said as Mirouku frowned "You hurt me" he said as he drew back "And with good reason" Gary said as everyone chuckled.

Then Mirouku's hands got a little friendly with Oribe and Kagome "Hentai Houshi" Kagome said as she smacked him "Baka Desu" Oribe shouted as she punched him.

"That's what you get" Gary said as they walked onto set "Good luck Kagome" Gary whispered to her as they walked into the living room where her three men stood. (A/N last time a messed up the boys are Onyx, Wolf and Wolf Prince)

"So who will walk me to my car" Kagome asked as Onyx lightly touched her hand sending tingles of electricity down her spine "I will" he said as they headed for the door.

"And who will escort me" Sango asked as the others looked at her "No one" they said as they headed behind her to Kagome, Gary sat in the background laughing his butt off.

"So Onyx have you had any previous girlfriends" Kagome asked as him and her rode in the back seat of her limo, the other had rode in the van.

"One her name was Sakura" He said as he looked really sad for a minute "I'm Sorry" Kagome said as she touched his hand lightly ' I could charge a light bulb' she thought as she felt the static.

"She wasn't as beautiful as you though," Sasuke said as Kagome smiled but then her smile disappeared she was lost in his Onyx eyes.

Sasuke watched as the looked into each others eyes he slowly moved forwards as she moved towards him and lightly touched her lips with his own.

Kagome thought that was all but then he grabbed her and the kiss turned more passionate as they held each other fearing if they let go the would float away.

When they finally broke apart for breath he said " Kagome." As she looked at him "What" she asked as he leaned forward again "I love you" he ended as they kissed again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow hot kiss" Gary said as he watched from his camera "Gary are you watching them," Sango said as he looked at her "Gary I thou- Are they kissing" Sango asked as Gary smirked.

"Now I would say he is teaching he some French" Gary said chuckling as Sango and him watched the camera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Oribe walked down the hallway it was very dark but hey she liked to be alone sometimes but then she heard footsteps "Who's there?" she said as she ran into the studio.

She summoned her Wind abilities and walked slowly step by step to the living room and then she saw a note with a Red rose laying on it.

As she picked it up she remained quiet and read it 'My Dear Oribe your beauty is like the Seven seas, endless. I wish to meet you after the next elimination.'

It said as she read on 'meet me in this room at midnight that night I'll be waiting' it said as she finished 'I'll be waiting' she thought as she read it again.

Then she stuffed it in her pocket and walked off.

(A/N I know another short chapter but bear with me I update 4 times a day I mean really come on. Will Kagome and Sasuke kiss the night away, Will Oribe find her secret admirer, Will Gary and Sango be caught spying)


	5. Love at First Flight

Dedicated to Sasuke and Kagome Lovers

Chapter 5

Love at First Fight

"Kagome are you sure about this" Oribe said as she watched Kagome put on her make-up and jewelry and then stood up and walked thru the door.

"Hey everybody" Kagome said as she entered the living room and first thing she saw was Sasuke and his Onyx eyes "Hello Kagome" he said a certain seductive tone in his voice.

"I have a competition for you all today" she said as every boy listened close "We are going to have a endurance competition," she said as every one wondered.

"Follow me" Oribe, said as she ushered everyone but Sasuke and Kagome out "Hey" he said as she jumped forward claiming his lips with hers.

As silky sweet passion rolled over both of them the stood there kissing long and hard till Oribe shouted "Kagome!" and they broke apart.

"Be right there" she said as Sasuke smirked "You look Hot when your In a rush" he said as she started to walked to the door "You look Hot no matter what your doing" she said as she let the seductive tone come off her voice.

As Sasuke joined with the other men outside Kagome smiled "O.K everyone this is what you have to do" Oribe said as she pointed to the course.

"You must carry 40 pounds from there" she said pointing to the side of the house "and there" she said pointing to the other side "every time you complete a lap 20 pounds will be added".

After that most of the men tried doing surprisingly good until only Sasuke was left since he had been the last outside he was last picked.

"Are you ready Sasuke" Oribe asked as he shook his head "One second" he said as he removed his shirt… Kagome sat there looking at the muscles on him.

"Now I am ready," he said as he glanced at Kagome 'Let the Seductive battle begin' he thought as he grabbed the weights and ran.

"Kagome watched as Sasuke's muscles moved when he picked up another weight and added it on 'So hot' Kagome thought as he finally grew tired and rested next to her.

"What did you think of that" he said as everyone headed in "Well I-" Kagome was cut off when she looked at him his chest was right in front of her.

"I thought that-Oh forget it" she said as she jumped up and kissed him feeling his muscles thru her shirt Sasuke seemed very stunned 'I've started a battle I can't win' he thought.

"Wow" Kagome said as they headed inside "Your getting better" she said as he smirked and she leaned her head on his shoulder "do you really love me" she asked.

Sasuke had felt her worry in those words "Yes" he said as she got closer 'why do I think it's Inuyasha all over again' she thought as Sasuke brought her in for one more kiss.

"Goodnight" he said as she walked into her room 'definitely not Inuyasha' she thought as she layed down and started to dream of a certain Uchiha.

Somewhere dark and dank Gary and Sango sat tied to a chair.

(A/N well that is my newest update hope you like it.)


	6. The break Up

Oribe be warned you may have a heart attack

Chapter 6

Heads Will Roll

"So ready for the next elimination" Oribe asked Kagome as she looked into the next room " I guess" Kagome said as Oribe frowned.

"They are all so hot" Kagome said as Oribe raised a eye brow "what," Kagome asked as Oribe chuckled "You and Sasuke is what's hot" Oribe said as they both chuckled.

"Oh yeah and guess what" Kagome asked as Oribe looked at her "me and Sasuke had a fight last night" she said as Oribe frowned "I'm so sorry Kagome" Oribe said as Kagome smiled.

"I'm not" she said as Oribe smiled "what did you do" she asked as Kagome had a flashback.

Flashback

Kagome sat on Sasuke's lap as they kissed Kagome but then Kagome jumped up out of the kiss "What is it" he asked as Kagome smiled.

She said nothing as she moved behind him and stuck her hands down his shirt massaging his tense muscle he melted like putty in her hands.

"That feels good" he said as Kagome smiled as massaged harder and he moaned lightly then she moved her lips to his and kissed him.

End Flashback

"We were like that till about midnight" she said as Oribe smiled "I'm guessing you finally got over Inuyasha" she said as Kagome frowned.

"I keep excepting that he is going to turn into Inuyasha" she said as Oribe looked at her "He isn't" she told her as the show started and they both walked onto set.

"Hi boys" Kagome said as Sasuke's seductive glare moved to her and looked her up and down "So how are you doing Onyx" she asked as he came out of his day dreams.

"Great.. now" he said as Kagome smiled at him and then she saw Gary ushering him over to her "What is it" she asked as Gary looked sadly at her.

"Sasuke has got a girlfriend," Gary said as Sango, Oribe and Definitely Kagome gasped "what do you mean" Kagome asked as Gary opened his lap top.

"He told me I could add him on Myspace" Gary said as he opened it up to a picture of a pink haired girl "She was his top friend" Gary said as Kagome looked at it in stunned disbelief.

The girls username read Ms. Sasuke and everything on it from pictures to blogs about him were there "No.." Kagome said to herself.

Then she burst thru the doors and pulled Sasuke to the side "Well this is comfortable he said with his seductive smirk but she slapped it off of him.

"You jerk" she said as he looked at her a look of pure confusion and sadness was there "I trusted you" Kagome said as she slapped him again.

Then she turned around started to walk away "Kagome wait" Sasuke said as she stopped "Don't you trust me" he said as she shook her head.

"Not Anymore" she said as his heart and hers broke in that moment everything stood still "goodbye" Sasuke said as he looked at her in a glare and then let to the living room.

Kagome then after all this time Inuyasha she couldn't she wouldn't.

But then all Kagome saw was the room spining and her stomach hurt and then she passed out.

(A/N OMG how can I be so cruel, Will Sasuke leave, Whats happened to Kagome, Why does it seem Gary planned this?)


	7. AN

(A/N Here is a few awnsers to the questions ya'll asked THIS IS ONLY A/N)

No Kagome doesn't know about the battle with Red-X and Gary

Yes Red-x did get eliminated

Kagome and Sasuke might get back together but I'll need 2 positive reviews telling me to otherwise they might BREAKUP

The guys with the robots was Red-x

Oh and yes the others will get chances wioth Kagome

There i have awnsered the review question my next chappie will be posted in ten minutes so be ready


	8. Explanations

Chapter 7

Fixing Things

Sasuke stood outside leaning against the wall looking at the moon "What did I do" Sasuke said as he felt the burning pain in his chest and the only person who could heal it was Kagome.

"Sasuke" Gary said as he walked outside "What" Sasuke said in a harsh tone as Gary winced "I'm sorry" he said as Sasuke looked at him.

" Did you tell Kagome it was a fan girl" Sasuke said reffering to the girl on the web site "Yeah" Gary said as Sasuke sighed "and" he said for Gary to continue.

"She is to sad" Gary said as Sasuke felt another pang in his chest "You should go to her" Gary said as Sasuke laughed bitterly "Oh please" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke she loves you" Gary said as he Glared at the Uchiha "Yeah sure, now I see why Inuyasha chose Kikyo" Sasuke said as Gary looked shocked.

Gary punched Sasuke knocking him down to the ground "Get up" Gary said as Sasuke got up and lunged for him but Gary levitated him in the air.

"If you ever say that again I will kill you" Gary said as Sasuke looked at him Gary levitated himself and Sasuke to Kagome's window.

Sasuke saw Kagome crying as she layed on her bed "She is crying for you" Gary said as Sasuke wanted to go to her "Let me go" Sasuke said as he tried to yell for her.

"You see this" Gary said as he showed Sasuke the other guys room "Do you want them to have your Kagome" Gary asked as Sasuke clenched his teeth.

"Do you want them to kiss her" Gary said as Sasuke got even more jealous "Do you want them to ouch her" Gary said as Sasuke finna;y had the last straw.

"KAGOME!" Sasuke shouted as he broke free of Gary's bind and with lightning speed was at Kagome's room "Kagome open the door" Sasuke said as she didn't

Sasuke kicked the door in and ran to her "Sasuke-" Kagome was cut off "Kagome I'm sorry I should have told you" Sasuke said as he layed there on his knees in front of her.

"Please forgive me" He said as she started crying more "Kagome please" he said as Kagome smiled "of course I do" she said as he took her face in his hands.

"I will always love you" Sasuke said as Kagome smiled then Sasuke moved forward capturing her mouth in his and devouring her.

The kiss bested all the other it had Passion, Hunger, Lust, Want, Need, Desire and everything else as Kagome and Sasuke shared that firey kiss their tounges dueling in each others mouth.

They finally broke apart as Sasuke held Kagome against him and the layed in her bed and fell asleep like that with each of them muttering "I Love You".

(A?N you thought I was going to break them up?)

Oribe this is for you and dakrhanyou otherwise I would have made them split thank me later 


	9. Jealous BF

This is my last chapter for tonight i promise when i get up to make more so please bare with me.

Chapter 8

Kisses in the night

Kagome stood outside looking around for Sasuke "Sasuke were are you" she said as he appeared behind her "Right her my Love" he said in his usual seductive tone.

"So do you give up" Sasuke said as she turned around in his arms "give up what" she asked as she looked at him "our seducing game" he said with pride.

Kagome then lifted up and slightly kissed Sasuke on the lips and he pulled her closer little did they know someone was watching "get away from her" they heard.

They looked into the darkness only to see two gold eyes staring back Inuyasha "Hi Kagome" Inuyasha said as she hid behind Sasuke she could feel Inuyasha's dark aura.

"What do you want Inuyasha" Sasuke asked as he held Kagome behind him "I'm here to take back my woman" Inuyasha said as he pushed Sasuke out of the way.

Then he moved in on Kagome and kissed her this kiss wasn't like Sasuke's it was full of Lust and Trash Kagome tried to move away but Inuyasha pinned her.

"Are you ready to become my mate" Inuyasha said as he pushed her head to the side and opened his mouth 'No Sasuke stop him' Kagome thought as Inuyasha flew off of her.

(A/N this is not turning into a song fic but if you have it put on Ashley Tisdale's "Be Good To Me" I felt it went good with what is happening.)

Sasuke stood there as Inuyasha got up and Kagome crawled away "You stay away from her" Sasuke said in a low death like tone he was severly pissed.

"Do you want to die" Inuyasha said as Sasuke looked at Kagome "Bring it" he said as Inuyasha smirked and flew forward "Blades of Blood" Inuyasha shouted as they cut into Sasuke's arms and legs.

"Uchiha Justu: Torment Wind" Sasuke said as he was enveloped in wind and blasted Inuyasha into a tree Kagome stood there watching as Sango and Oribe came out of nowhere.

"Now your going to get it" Inuyasha said as he looked at Sasuke "Taisho Jutsu: Prolonging Torment" Inuyasha said as Sasuke fell to the ground in pain.

"If I can't have you no one can" Inuyasha said as he raised his claws towards Gary, Oribe, Sango and Kagome and as Sasuke saw them his anger spiked.

"Uchiha Jutsu: Death To Demon" he said as Inuyasha fell down to the ground with intollerable pain "Barkitsu,Noba help" Inuyasha said as two other youkai jumped out of the bushes.

"Yes master" they both said as Inuyasha stood up "Now you face all of us" Inuyasha said as Sasuke walked forwards "Not alone he doesn't" Gary said as he got in front of Sasuke.

"What are you doing" Sasuke said as Garyc smirked "I have done a lot of bad things Sasuke" Gary said as Sasuke understood "Get the girls out of here and get back here" Gary said.

Sasuke grabbed all three of the girls and psuhed them inside and looked for a place to hide.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So does Sasuke know" Inuyasha said as Gary glared at him "Know what" Gary said as he started summoning magical energies "That you are his brother" Inuyasha said as Gary gasped.

"How do you know that" Gary said as Inuyasha's henchmen got in front of him "I know a lot but only if you help me get my Kagome" Inuyasha said as Gary grinned.

Wham!

Inuyasha's henchmen flew right into both sides of the wall "No thanks I have to keep my Big Bro's girl safe" Gary said as he smirked.

Inuyasha bacame enraged "Taishio Jutsu: Wind Blade" Inuyasha said and before Gary could re act it blasted him into the wall knocking him out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ran outside just as Inuyasha blasted Gary and ran over to him "Gary!" Sasuke said as Gary was barley awake "Sasuke" Gary said as he passed out this made Sasuke very angry.

"Uchiha curse: Earth Torent" Sasuke said as it smashed into Inuyasha finally knocking him out right then Kagome ran out top were Gary and Sasuke was.

"Healos" Kagome said as her Miko powers healed Gary and he opened his eyes "Thanks" Gary said as he lifted up "So how much did you hear" Gary said knowing Sasuke had been listening.

"Enough" Sasuke said as he and Kagome hugged Gary Sasuke had finally found his true family.

(A/N so what do you thing I mean come on Gary isn't too bad. Will Their Family last, will Inuyasha Come back and what happened between Oribe and her secret lover Corny song)


	10. three Uchihas

This is just mostly Sasuke, Gary, Sasng and Kagome talking

Chapter 9

The Three Uchihas

Sasuke stood waiting for Kagome to arrive along with Gary "You sure about this" Gary said as Sasuke smirked "Yea" he answered as Kagome came down the stairs.

"Gary I just have to ask" she said as the three of them sat down "Why didn't you want Sasuke to know about you" she asked as Gary shifted uncomfortably.

"Because" Gary said as he looked away "Because why" Sasuke said as Gary frowned "Cause I ain't good enough" Gary said as the two older looked at him odly.

"What do you mean you ain't good enough" Sasuke said as Gary gave off a slight smile "Whatch this" Gary said as he looked thru the window.

"Gold Jutsu: Sadoshi" Gary said as his he slowly transformed Sasuke and Kagome watched as Gary first had Dog ears, Then Very sharp nails and finally a fang.

"How could this be" Sasuke said as Gary shrugged "It must have skipped your generation" Gary said as he sat back down "You are a Inu-Youkai" Kagome gasped as he nodded his head.

"Oh Gary man you are good enough for us" Sasuke said being all bir brotherly (He gets use to it fast) and sat on one side of Gary as Gary started crying.

"Gary please don't" Kagome said as she sat on the other side of Sasuke which made Gary cry more "We are family now" Sasuke said as he put a arm on Gary's shoulder.

But Gary didn't stop crying Gary "Gary why all the tears" Sasuke asked as Gary lifted his head "Partly Happy tears" Gary said "And partly cause your sitting on my tail" Gary said

Kagome then jumped up and sat back down on the other couch as gary looked around "What is it" Kagome asked as Gary shrugged "How would I know" he said as he ran away.

"What was that all abo-" Kagome said as Sasuke jumped forwards devouring her lips with his "My Kagome" Sasuke said as he took a breath.

"My Sasuke" she said as she captured his lips this time and they layed there kissing as the Fiery passion heated off them.

"Sango get a camera" Gary said as Sango jumped up "Thought you said you where his Bro" Sango said as Gary smiled "just get the camera".

"Sasuke and Kagome sat there kisssing but then they saw a flash of light "What was that" Sasuke said as he looked around and felt two beings watching.

"Sango, Gary what did you just do" He said as the two came around the corner "What with the cameras" Sasuke said as Gary laughed nervously.

"Inuyasha" Gary shouted as he pointed behind them and the both looked at nothing but air "Very fun-" Sasuke said as he cut himself off they were running away.

"Get back here " Sasuke and Kagome said as the bolted after the two of them "I'll get Sango" Kagome said as she bolted up the stairs and to Sango's room which was locked.

"Gary come here now" Sasuke said as he saw Gary "Why did you take pics of us" Sasuke asked in a big brotherly tone "Because I was going to put them on internet" Gary said.

Kagome and Sasuke dragged Gary and Sango into the living room and threw them on the couch "Why would you want to put them on the internet" Sasuke said as Gary smirked.

"No more fan girls" Gary said as Sasuke seemed to think about it "How this" he said as he threw them their cameras and kissed Kagome.

This was the start of a weird family.

(A/N How was That Good, Bad oh yeah I am start another story to go along with this don't worry I will still update 4 times a day but if you want it is a continuation of what would have happened if Kagome picked Sasuke its going to be called Summer's Bloom)


	11. Author Note 2

(Hey Everybody I am taking a small break from this story to work on my story Movie Mayhem I suggest if you want to check that one out it is Sasuke/Kagome and it's the Best story so far)

P.S the first 5 of you who review are going to be put in it so if your review is in top five plz put the name you want to be called by down and i will put you in Here is a Example.

Love your story Un my name is Rachel and i would love to be in your story.

Thank you for reading this. your friends UnForgotten Memories and Gary,


	12. Secret Shame

* * *

Secret Shame 

(Kareoke Competion)

Kagome stood outside the club that Sasuke had taken Her, Gary, Oribe and Sango to 'What is he thinking' She thought as she looked to her other friends all confused like her.

"Do you know what he is up to" she asked as Sango and Oribe shrugged, "It's a Kareoke bar" Gary said as the three OLDER women looked at him strangley.

"What!" Gary said as Sango looked at him, clearly confused "My dad lets me come here on Break" he said as Kagome gasped "My uncle Kakashi owns the place" Gary said as the three girls finnaly breathed.

"Good for a second there we thought you drunk" Kagome said as Gary heaved a breath and then busted up laughing "You should have seen your faces" Gary said as he looked past Sango.

Mirouku was walking towards them grinning evilly "Oh no it's Mirouku" Gary said as Kagome, Oribe and Sango gasped "Women guard your Butts" Sango said as Gary looked wide eyed.

Then Gary and Miroku burst out laughing, the girls clearly embaresed waded into the shadows as Gary and Mirouku rolled on the ground laughing.

"Everyone ready to go in" Sasuke asked as he noticed Gary and Mirouku getting off the ground and the girls comming out of the shadows "What happened to you" Sasuke asked as Kagome tooke his arm.

"Nothing" she said as he took her in the building and the others followed.

"O.K everybody big suprise" Sasuke said as everyone looked up "You are all singing" He said as Oribe screamed and everybody stared at her "What it sounded scary" Oribe said as Gary muffed a laugh.

"Sasuke honey are you sure about this" Kagome asked as Sasuke nodded his head "Come on we are family" Sasuke said as Gary raised his hand "Yes Gary" Sasuke said as Gary scooted closer to Kagome.

"I am not singing with Sango" Gary said earning a glare from her and Mirouku "No offense just me being part demon and her being Demon Slayer" Gary said as everyone got it.

"O.K well everyone lets go pick out a song" Sasuke said as everyone got up and went back stage, This was definetly going to be very interesting.

(A/N Here is how the competition will go

First Round-Solo Song has to be about HeartBreak

Second Round- Date Pair (Excluding Oribe and Gary) Son has to be about Love

Third Round- Family (Excluding Oribe and Mirouku) Can Be anything

Semi-Final- Band Has To Be Rock, Hip Hop or Bluses

Final- Which ever two you vote to stay What ever song ya'll vote for.

(There will be one or two chapters per Round and I'll need your votes to see who wins so please when you are voting name the Round you are voting for) (P.S you can only vote once per round)

(Scene Switch)

"O.m everybody I would like you to give a warm welcome to our first contestant, Kagome Higarushi" The announcer said as Kagome took her place near the microphone looking a tad nervous.

"You'll do great" she heard Gary and Sango saying from the croud as she smiled.

"I'll be doing Call Me When You Sober, By: Evanescence" Kagome said as she paused for a second "And I would like to dedicate this to Inuyasha Taisho Takashi"she said as the music started up.

_"Don't Cry to me, If You Love Me"_

_"You would Be Here With Me"_

_"You Want Me, Come Find Me"_

_"Make Up your Mind"_

Sasuke looked up in time for her to pull off her school Girl outfit for a pair of Blue jean short and Red Tank top the had the letters "Broken Heart" on it.

_"Should'nt Let You Fall"_

_"Lose it All"_

_"So Maybe You can Remember Youself"_

_"Can't Keep Beleiving"_

_"Were Oddly Decieving"_

Kagome sang beautifully as everyone in the audience was entranced . Sasuke was surely entranced with the way she danced and moved her hips to the music.

_"I'm Selt and I'm Sick of the Lie"_

_"And Your Too Late"_

_"Don't Cry To Me"_

_"If You Love Me"_

_"You Would be Here with Me"_

_"If You Want me. Come Find Me"_

_"Make up your Mind"_

Kagome was in tears by now, suddenly all the memories came washing in, Of how Inuyasha took her first Kiss, Of how he forced her down the well, And of how she felt for him. The pain and hurt came back again as she looked into the audience.

_"Couldn't Take the Blame"_

_"Secret Shame"_

_"Must be exhausting"_

_"To Lose Your Own Game"_

_"Selfishley Hatted"_

_"No Wonder your Jadded_

_"You Can't Play the Victim This Time"_

_"And Your too Late"_

Kagome eyesd shifted to the table where her friends sat and of course Sasuke, Her eyes met with his as he read her mind, In his eyes she could see unbridled pasion and maybe just a hint of Jealousy.

_"Don't Cry To Me"_

_"If You Love Me"_

_"You would be here with Me"_

She ended to hear the audince roar her name and give her a standing ovation.

"That was great Kagome!" Sango said as she hugged her friend "Yeah I loved it" Gary said as Mirouku and Oribe gave her a thumbs up.

But then Sasuke grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"What's wrong" she said as she looked into Sasuke's eyes they looked...Sad.

"Kagome why can't I have you" Sasuke asked out of the blue as Kagome frowned "What do you mean" she asked as Sasuke turned away from her.

"Sasuke what is it" she asked as she put a hand on his shoulder and he tensed up.

"You want to know what's wrong" Sasuke asked as she stepped back, she had never seen him mad before.

"I'm mad cause I can't have you" Sasuke said as Kagome felt sad " What do you mean" Kagome asked as sasuke shook his head in anger.

"I saw your eyes on the Stage Inuyasha still has a part of you" Sasuke said as Kagome started to cry.

"And if he still has you.." Sasuke said as he turned to Kagome "Then I don't want you" Sasuke said as he walked inside leaving a cryig Kagome.

2

"Hey Sasuke where's Kagome" Gary asked as his older brother sat down "She had to fix her make up" Sasuke said but Gary smelled somthing, Salt water.

"Why was she crying" Gary said as everyone at the table shushed automatically.

"What did you do to her" Sango asked as she and Mirouku and Oribe rushed outside.

As Gary got up to leave Sasuke grabbed his arm "We are leaving" Sasuke said in a monotone voice as Gary pulled away "No I want to check on Kagome" Gary said as he walked away.

Sasuke then backhanded Gary across the face "I'm your older brother you will listen to me" Sasuke said as he picked Gary up by his hair.

"Let me go" Gary shouted as he looked for his freinds but none of them were there, then he saw Seshomaru at the bar getting some drinks and he didn't think before he yelled.

"Seshomaru!" Gary shouted as Seshomaru immediatly looked over to see his adopted son being held by the hair by a stranger.

_"You Want Me, Come Find Me"_

_"Make up your mind"_

What has happened to Sasuke?

Is This a trick by Red-X?

OmG Seshomaru is Gary's father what's up with that?

What will happen when Father, Brother and Son faces off?


	13. Brother vs Son

Chapter 13

Kareoke Style

Part 2

Father vs Son vs Brother

"Seshomaru" Gary shouted as Seshomaru saw gary trying to get out of Sasuke's grip and with demon speed was beside Sasuke.

"I suggest you drop my son" Seshomaru said as Sasuke looked up at him and pulled tighter making Gary scream in pain.

"Or you'll do what" Sasuke said as Seshomaru's eyes flashed a slight red and grabbed Sasuke's arm.

Suddenly Sasuke's arm started to burn and feel like it was on Fire so he let Gary fall to the ground and jumped away.

Seshomaru then advanced towards Sasuke a slight deathly tone in his voice as he looked up saying "If you ever touch him again I. Will. Kill. You."

"Noba!" Sasuke shouted as Gary jerked his head towards Sasuke 'Noba were have I heard that before' Gary thought as the soldier like demon appeared in front of Gary.

"Hello Kiddie" Noba said as he pulled out a dagger "Ready to die" Noba said as Gary looked around for help, No one could.

Noba lunged forwards but Gary used his demon abilites to jump on top of the table.

"Are you ready to die Bi-" Gary was cut off "Hey!" everyone shouted as Gary looked up "Your to young to cuse" Seshomaru said as Gary sweat dropped.

Gary then turned back to Noba and planted a kick right under his chin sending him flying in to the wall.

"Ugh" Seshomaru shouted as Sasuke grabbed him and threw him at the wall nocking him out "You Uchia Idiot" Sasuke said as he jumped rioght infront of Gary.

"You are the worst looking Uchiha you know that" Sasuke said as he punched Gary in the chest making a slight trail of blood come out of his mouth.

"Your hair looks like a Chiken ass do you know that" Gary said as he backflipped kicking Sasuke in the stomach and landing on the table.

"So Sasuke tell me" Gary said as he got Sasuke's attention "How come you get so mad when Kagome sings a song dissing Inuyasha" Gary asked as sasuke jumped forward but Gary darted away.

"Or how come you can Soumon Noba" Gary also asked as Sasuke jumped forward but Gary hit him with a round house kick sending him flying on Stage.

"Golden Jutsu: Reveal You Secrets" Gary said as Sasuke slowly started to change.

Into Inuyasha.

(A/N The Kareoke will not be in this chapter Sorry but I promise it will be in next just need some help finding songs so please Review and tell me which one's ya'll want)

"I knew it" Gary said as his freinds burst threw the door the real Sasuke with them.

"I knew it was you Inuyasha" Gary shouted but then something weird happened Gary felt something warm rolling down his back and dripping on the table... It was blood.

For Sasuke, Kagome and Seshomaru time seemed to slow down as Gary fell from the table he had been standing on showing Noba with his bloody knife.

To Be Continued...

to awnser some questions

Yes Gary is seshomaru's son Hello he did say a while back that he was Inu-Youkai.

Gary Might Die I don't know yet.

Sasuke was Inuyasha.

Thank you next chapter should be posted by end of Day after Tommorow


	14. Bloody Mysteries

(It's been so Long.. Please don't no one be mad at me I had no choice! So to pay you back here is a new chapter!)

I Love Kagome

By: UnForgottenMemories

Gary could feel the strange feeling of weariness and fatigue was over him as the blood ran down his back, He had not seen it coming.

"Sess-" Gary was cut off as he suddenly slipped off the table and onto the could concrete floor.

"Always so weak" Noba said as he put away his blood soaked dagger, he started to laugh as he noticed the horror struck look on Kagome's face.

"Gary" She shouted as she ran forward and kneeled down to the boy, blood was running quickly from the wound.

"Bastard!" The real Sasuke shouted as he drew three daggers and threw them at Inuyasha.

"Feh" Inuyasha said as he simply grabbed one of the daggers out of mid air and slashed the other two away with it.

"You really think you can take me on" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru dashed forwards only to be tackled by Inuyasha's summon spirit, Noba.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as the tears fell from her beautiful eyes dripping on to the unmoving Gary.

"Why are you doing this" Kagome shouted as Inuyasha jerked his head towards her, a devilish smile came to his face as he turned to her.

"Because, Your mine" He said as Sasuke leaped off the ground and landed behind Inuyasha giving him a swift punch to the back of the head.

Inuyasha went sprawling off into one of the tables as Sasuke jumped down to Gary and Kagome.

"She is no ones" Sasuke said as took a defensive stance in front of the two.

Inuyasha lifted himself off the ground as he muttered a few curses then glared at Sasuke.

"Uchiha scum" Inuyasha shouted as he opened his hands and his claws started glowing red.

Kagome had seen this before...

"No!" Kagome shouted as she pushed Sasuke out of the way of the hit.

"Blades of Blood" Inuyasha shouted as the whirling blade went flying forward.

"Kagome!" Sasuke shouted as the blades hit her straight on.

Time seemed to almost stop as Kagome was thrown onto the stage and thru the curtains that hung above it.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

Sasuke ran forward and knelt down to Kagome as she lay splayed out on the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Sasuke shouted as he shook her but she would not respond.

Sesshomaru was able to jump away from Noba long enough to see what had happened.

"Look at what you have done brother" He said as Inuyasha's eyes seemed to widen a bit.

Then Sesshomaru noticed how Inuyasha's eyes seemed glazed over.

Inuyasha's eyes returned to normal as the spell wore off.

(**Omg , Inuyasha was under a spell, that explains some things)**

"What have I done" Inuyasha said as he dropped to his knees.

"Don't fret Inuyasha, you have served my master well" Noba said as a pained grunt escaped Inuyasha's lips.

Sasuke and Sesshomaru looked as Noba stood behind Inuyasha with his blade stabbed part way into his right shoulder.

"But now your usefulness has led it course" Noba said as he drew his other dagger and poised to strike Inuyasha.

"Golden Jutsu: Feather Flame" Noba heard as a flying gold bird feather struck him in his side and blew up sending him flying from Inuyasha.

"What the hell" Noba said as he lifted himself off the ground to see the person standing up on the table next to Inuyasha.

"Leave them alone" Gary shouted as he put his fingers together again and slung another glowing feather at him.

This time he dogged but his long hair was sliced in half.

"Dad!" Gary shouted as Sesshomaru appeared by his side with his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"We have to destroy him together" Gary said as Noba jumped forward only to be blasted back.

Noba spit up some blood as he look at the persons who was leaned against the table that Sesshomaru and Gary was on.

Sasuke and the now sane Inuyasha stood there poised to fight.

"Stand back" Gary said as the two moved back and Gary glared towards Noba.

"Wait" Noba shouted as Gary and Sesshomaru's eyes turned a both blue and green.

"I call upon the forces of the Sea" Gary said as a dark blue aura swirled around him.

"I call upon the forces of the Shadows that grip this world" Sesshomaru said as a black aura formed around him.

"Elemental Jutsu: Eternal Grave" They said together as the aura shot towards Noba.

Noba was caught up in a sudden torrent of water and was thrown around as the dark waters formed around him.

And then he was gone.

Gary grunted slightly as he slid to his knees, he was out of strength.

"Gary"Sesshomru said as he knelt down to his son who was just sitting there.

"Is Kagome O.k" Gary asked as Sasuke nodded and rushed back over to her.

"Good" he said as he leaned against Sesshomaru, who held him up.

Sasuke knelt down to Kagome as she sat up and looked around.

"It could have killed you" Sasuke said as he sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"Better me than you" She said as she leaned up and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Now.." Kagome said as she glance towards Gary.

"Can someone call the paramedics" They both shouted as the camera faded away from the building.

An ominous woman stood watching on the roof of a building in front of the club.

"I'm sorry master, looks as though Noba has failed" The dark red haired woman said as she shook her head.

"And we have lost our control over Inuyasha as well" she said as she made a "Boo Hoo" noise.

"Worry not, Virilia this will not hinder out main plan" the person on the other end of the phone said as the woman noticed the paramedics pulling into the club.

"Naraku and Xivilia will not be pleased" She said as she walked to the other edge of the roof.

"There are other ways to get rid of people" The man said as he hung up the phone.

"Your time is coming Kagome" Virilia said as she jumped off the roof only to vanish into thin air.

End Chapter

(What did you think of that chapter? Plz review otherwise evil reviewer bunny rabbits and birds will come after me!!

Who is Virilia?

What is Naraku's connection to Xivilia?

What do they have planned?)


	15. Hospital Drama

(Srry that it has been so long since I last posted a Chappie But I have one for you today!)

I Love Kagome

Chapter 15

Hospital Drama

"Bored!" Kagome shouted as she hurled the pillow at the soap opera that was playing on her television.

She had been at the hospital for three days and there was nothing to do.

The wounds that had been inflicted by Inuyasha's Blades of Blood had done more damage than she had thought.

Three ribs cracked and a sprained wrist and ankle.

She sat in the bed looking up at the ceiling for a minute as she thought about everyone.

Sasuke was forced to stay at the house with the other guys and they were going to hold a competition to see who could come see her.

It was a televised show so he had to wait for it to air before any of the guys could be seen at the hospital with her.

Sango and Sesshomaru had been aloud to stop by a few times but only for a minute.

And Gary had been rushed off to another part of the hospital due to his stab wound.

Her thoughts slowly drifted to Inuyasha as she laid there, She had'nt thought about him for quite a while.

No one had seen Inuyasha since she had been taken to the hospital according to Sango.

"Strange" She said to herself as she remembered the way he had stopped attacking her.

Also how Noba had talked about his "Master".

'What is going on' she thought as she turned on her side and looked out the hospital window.

"Great" She said as she noticed that the only view she had was the side of another building.

"Excuse me, Miss. Higarashi" said a name from behind her as Kagome turned around to see a lady in a black suit approach her.

"Yes?" Kagome said as she sat up and tried to smooth down her hair with her hands.

"My name is Haley, and I Represent the Control of Dangerous Beings Orginization" The woman said as she sat down in one of the hospital chairs and laid her briefcase on the ground.

"Excuse me" Kagome as she looked at the woman clearly confused, What in the world could this woman want to do with her.

The woman looked at Kagome for a second as if she was a lad rat in a cage.

"During your filiming of "I Love Kagome" did you happen to have a date at the club Moonlight" The woman asked as she pulled out a notebook that she laid on her lap.

"Yes" Kagome said as she felt a kind of foreboding feeling from the woman, She really wished that she wasn't alone.

"And during this date did you have a encounter with a Inu- Hanyou that goes by the name of Inuyasha" Haley asked as she scribbled quickly in her book.

(**For those that don't know Inu Hanyou mean half dog demon half human!)**

"Yes" Kagome said as the woman seemed to look at her with curiosity and then she returned to her notebook.

"And did you also come in contact with a Virilia or Xivilia as well" She asked as she looked up from her notebook at Kagome.

"No" Kagome said as the woman looked away, clearly dissapointed.

"Do you have any more information about the Inu-Hanyou Inuyasha" The woman asked as Kagome seemed taken aback by the question.

Something deep within Kagome told her not to say anything, but was it her head or her heart?

Kagome thought about it for a second as she closed her eyes.

"No" Kagome answered plainly as Haley looked very suprised at this and put down her notebook.

"You do realize that Inuyasha is a class Three Being and that he is extremly dangerous" Haley said as Kagome stopped for a second, she didn't like the way this woman was talking about him.

"Furthermore-" The woman said but was cut off as the door behind her swung open.

"Hey Kagome" Gary said as he walked into the room a noticable bandage around his shoulder.

Gary walked forward and sat on Kagome's bed as he looked at the woman that was sitting in the chair.

"Hello" Gary said in a tone that showed slight distaste of the person.

The woman sat quietly as if scanning Gary and then her eyes widenened slightly.

"I would prefer to continue the conversation in private" Haley said as she looked with incredible disgust at Gary almost as if she knew what he was.

"He can stay" Kagome said not wanting to be alone with the woman again, she just couldn't shake the bad feeling she was getting from this Haley person.

"Well then-" The woman was cut off again by Gary who glanced towards her as he spoke to Kagome.

"Sesshomaru, Is going to be coming to pick me up" Gary said as Haley dropped her pen clearly suprised again.

"I'm sorry but I must take my leave" Haley said suddenly as she stood up and walked towards Kagome.

"If you think of anything else please call me" Haley said as she pulled a card out of her top.

Kagome took the card as the woman shook her hand, Gary held his hand out.

The woman brushed Gary hand as she left clearly intent of ignoring him.

"Bitch" Said Gary as the door closed and he faced Kagome.

"Thanks" Kagome said as she slid her legs over the side of the bed relieved that the woman was gone.

"I think your going to be let out today to" Gary said happily as he smiled at Kagome.

Kagome's thoughts drifted back to Sasuke as she wondered what he was up to.

"Kagome is thinking about Sasuke" Gary yelled as Kagome turned a bright red and Gary started to laugh.

"Shut Up" Kagome said as she playfully punched Gary on his shoulder.

"Who was she" Gary asked as Kagome stopped laughing for a second.

"A woman named Haley" Kagome said as she looked at Gary, Why did it seem like he already knew who Haley was.

Gary just nodded and smiled back at Kagome innocently as if he didn't know a thing.

She heard the door open as she looked past Gary to see Sesshomaru coming thru the door.

Gary smiled and jumped off the bed and ran over to Sesshomaru "Hi dad" he said.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and put a hand on his shoulder then looked to Kagome.

"You have a visitor" Sesshomaru said as a muscled hand gripped the doorframe and pushed it open.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she looked into the dark eyes of Sasuke.

He smiled sexily as he walked towards Kagome and sat next to her.

Sesshomaru tugged Gary towards the door as he struggled slightly.

"I want to watch" Gary said as Sesshomaru pushed him out the door and shut it.

"Hi" Sasuke said as he put his hand on Kagome's and she blushed and looked back into his eyes.

"Hey" She said as she stuttered and gripped his hand.

Then she felt two strong arms lift her up and put her on his lap.

"Don't ever do that again" Sasuke said as his hot breath hit her ear.

Kagome leaned her head back and laid her hand on his cheek.

He moved down slightly and laid his lip on hers slightly then pulled back.

"I've missed you" Kagome admitted as she put her arms around his neck.

He held her for a second and they just sat there.

Gary was leaned up closely to the door as he listened and smiled slightly.

"Good job Kagome" Gary said as he lifted away from the door, he would leave them alone for now.

Sesshomaru had gone down to get the car and Gary had said he would wait in the lobby.

He walked away from Kagome's door and to the elevator as he remembered the Sesshomaru would be down there any minute.

He hit the button and then then waited for the doors to open.

Gary shivered slightly as he looked around, no one was there.

"Weird" Gary said as he stepped into the open elevator and the doors closed behind him.

He stood in the elevator as the weird elevator music played from the speakers.

The elevator shook slightly as Gary heard a small explosion come from below him.

"What" Gary shouted as he took hold of one of the bars and the elvator shaked again.

BOOM!

Gary screamed somewhat as he gripped the bar tighter and fell down to his knees.

What was happening.

_POV CHANGE_

Kagome and Sasuke had stayed in their sitting for a while till Kagome thought she heard Gary say something from the other side of the door.

"Come on" Sasuke said as he took her hand and they walked towards the door.

Kagome and Sasuke both stopped as they heard a small noise from below.

"Did you hear that" Kagome asked as she listened for a second.

BOOM!!

Sasuke grabbed Kagome as they fell down the window shattered and glass flew at them.

Sasuke gripped Kagome's hand as he pulled her out of the room.

"What's going on" Kagome shoutede as another explosion sounded off.

Sasuke and Kagome ran over to one of the windows and looked down into the front parking lot.

A car was turned on it's side in the front entrance of the hospital, it was on fire.

Kagome gasped as in she noticed it was Sesshomaru's.

Then in the distance she heard a Elevator crash.

Chapter End

(Cliffie! But I have a really good Idea of what is going to happen next. And don't think anything has changed she will get her chance with a few of the other men, That is if the reviewers want her to!)

Plz Review!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

(O-M-G Has it really been so long since I started writing this story, I hope there is still someone reading., Here is a update!)

I Love Kagome

Chapter Sixteen

Someone's Out To Get Us

Kagome held Sasuke's hand tightly as they moved down the stairwell leading to the lobby.

"Was that Sesshomaru's car!" Kagome shouted to Sasuke as they hurriedly made their way down the stairs.

"I think so" Sasuke said as Kagome gasped slightly and they came into full view of the hospital's front lobby

Kagome could see that the car was still on fire threw the glass doors of the lobby entrance.

"Oh no" Kagome said as she hugged onto Sasuke and he put his hand on her head.

"What is happening" She asked him as he glanced around the hospital.

There wasn't anyone around....

"I don't know" Sasuke said as they held each other close

(One Hour Later)

Kagome sat once again on her hospital bed as Sasuke spoke to one of the policeman outside

She didn't know what to think, What was happening and why was it happening around her?

Sasuke entered the room and sat down next to Kagome as a policeman followed him in.

The policeman walked forward and bowed to Kagome as he took out his notepad.

"Are you Kagome Higarashi" The Policeman asked as Kagome nodded.

"My name is Detective Shingo Yamamoto" He said as he sat down in one of the hospital chairs.

Kagome looked the policeman over for a second as she thought to herself.

"What happened" Kagome asked as the detective glanced over to Sasuke and then looked back to her.

"Well I guess it would be best not to mince words" Detective Shingo said as he looked down at his notepad.

"It would seem as if the hospital was attacked" He said as Kagome tilted her head slightly.

"A car was blown up outside the hospital" He said as Kagome gripped Sasuke's hand.

"One Victim was found inside" Shingo said as Kagome gasped and a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sesshomaru" She said as Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder.

"There was also a demon who cut the elevator cables making them crash".

"No victims were found at the crash site" Shingo informed them as Kagome suddenly lifted her head.

"What about Gary" She asked as the detective gave her a peculiar look.

"Excuse me" Shingo asked as Kagome quickly stood up.

"Sesshomaru had a son that was supposed to be with him" Kagome shouted as the detective tilted his head towards her.

"You know the person the car was registered to?" Shingo asked as Kagome nodded.

"Unfortunately there is no way to figure out who was in the car until dental records get matched" Shingo informed Kagome as she moved towards the detective.

"What about Gary" Kagome asked as the detective pulled out a file and glanced over it.

"There was no Gary found anywhere" The detective said as Kagome sat back down.

"Where is he Sasuke" She asked as he took her hand.

"I think it's time we left" Sasuke said as he stood up and took hold of kagome's arm.

The detective stood up and bowed as the two passed him.

"Oh." The detective said as Kagome and Sasuke glanced back to him.

"It would also seem that a Haley Donovan was shot as well" he informed them as Kagome's eyes widened.

"Let's go" Sasuke said as they walked out the door.

(PoV ChAnGe)

Gary put his hand to his forehead as he lifted up from inside the elevator.

Metal and iron rods were stickig up around him as he stood up achingly.

"Hello?" Gary shouted as he looked around the dark inside of the elevator shaft.

"Help..." He heard as he quickly looked towards the closed elevator doors.

"Is someone there!" Gary shouted as he leaned against the door.

His forehead was bleeding and his arm was killing him.

"Help Me..." He heard someone say as he gasped slightly.

Gary quickly moved away from the door as he lifted his hands.

"Golden Jutsu: Feather Flame" He shouted as a golden feather shot from his hand and stabed into the door.

The door seemed to melt away as he saw the prone form of a blonde woman laying on the ground.

"Miss. Haley" Gary said under his breath as he lifted himself out of the elevator shaft.

Haley's dark grey eyes shot over to Gary as he came towards her.

She had blood flowing from right below her neck.

"Please help me" She pleaded as Gary quickly moved over to her.

"Everythings going to be okay" Gary told her as kneeled down and lifted her up so she could lean against the wall.

'So this was the sound I heard earlier' Gary though as he unbuttoned the top of her blouse.

(A/N: He is not being perverted he is only Twelve remember!)

"Hnh!" Haley gasped as Gary touched the area slightly.

"Everything is all right" Gary said to her as he pushed her hair out of her eyes.

Haley seemed taken aback that Gary was helping her as he stood up and turned towards her.

A golden aura appeared around Gary as he held his arms in front of him.

"Light Jutsu: Healing" Gary said as Haley could feel the bullet being pulled out of her.

Gary quickly moved back over to her as he ripped off a part of his sleeve.

"I've got the bullet out but I'm not good enough to heal you fully" He said as he wrapped the cloth around her neck.

"Why are you being nice to me" Haley asked as Gary looked to her.

"We may not get along because I'm a demon" Gary said as he took off his jacket and put it behind her head.

"But that's because you don't know me" He said as he sat down next to her.

Haley didn't know what to think as the boy opened up a bottle of water and dabbed it on another piece of cloth.

Gary whipped the blood and sweat from her brow as she looked at him.

"I don't understand" Haley said as Gary smiled sweetly.

"Can we be friends now" He asked Innocently as Haley gave him a peculiar look

A Twelve year old boy being friend with a twenty-three year old woman?

"Sure" She grunted as he smiled and stood up.

"I'll go find some help" he said as a light suddenly turned on from behind them.

"Get Him!" A person shouted as Haley was blinded from the light.

A masked man came running towards Gary as the youth turned around.

"Wha-" He was cut off as the man kicked him and sent him flying backwards.

"Gary-" Haley cut herself off as the man slowly moved towards the kid.

"Aqua Jutsu: Water Blast!" Gary shouted as the man was sent flying backwards.

"Who are you guys" Gary shouted as The dark figure giggled slightly.

"We have come to collect you." The Female said as Gary gasped.

"Shadow Jutsu: Paralyze" The Female shouted as the black shadow shot out towards Gary.

"Aah" Gary shouted as he threw his arms in front of his face.

Haley gasped as the spell flew towards the kid and hit him making him stop where he stood.

"Good now quickly gather him up" The Dark female said as two more masked men picked up Gary and carried him out.

"He will serve us well in Inuyasha's place" The woman said as she glanced over towards Haley.

"Get rid of her" The female said as Haley gasped when one of the men shot a spell at her.

But a blue shield formed around her and protected her.

"Damn It!" The female shadow shouted as they quickly left.

Haley could feel herself getting dizzy as she passed out.

End Chapter

(A/N I know it was a short chapter but i'll update it again! I have also been thinking about what characters I might put in this so if you have a favorite character from an Anime or Manga tell me!)

What will happen to Gary?

Who Is The Female Shadow?

What Is She After?

Plz Review!!!!!


	17. Unlucky Bastards

(Hi! everybody it's me! I hope you like the new chapter I have comeup with!)))

I Love Kagome

By: UnForgottenMemories

Chapter 17

Unlucky Bastards

"Ow..." Haley said as she opened her eyes slowly and lifted her head from the bed, She quickly noticed that she was in a hospital room.

"What happened?" She asked herself as she closed her eyes and tried to think, it all seemed hazy but was slowly coming back to her.

'What the hell is going on?" She half thought half asked herself as she looked around the empty room and lifted her hand to the spot where she had been shot.

She thought over everything as she sat there, Why had the demon boy wasted his time with her.... Why should she care?

She had always been against demons because her ancestor was a demon slayer.

A knock jarred her from her thoughts as she quickly lifted her gaze to the door and gripped the bars of the bed.

Kagome slowly poked her head threw the door and looked at the woman before she faked a smile.

"It's good to see you are awake" Kagome said as she walked over and sat in the chair.

Haley raised an eyebrow as she looked at the woman from earlier that day.

"What do you want?" Haley asked as she gave a cold glance over to Kagome, What right did this woman have in her hospital room.

Kagome gulped slightly before she glared at the woman, She wasn't going to back down without a fight.

"What happened to Gary" Kagome asked as she placed her hands on her hips and tried her best to glare.

Haley scoffed and looked away before she replied, "Why should I tell you".

Kagome growled as she quickly stood up and placed her hands on the bars of the bed.

"Where is he!" She yelled as she shook the bars of the bed slightly and glared down at the woman.

Gary was in a great amount of danger and she knew it was somehow related to her.

"I don't know!" Haley shouted from her bed as she pushed Kagome away and glared up at her.

"He's only a child" Kagome said as a small tear fell down her cheek and she sat in the chair.

What would those people do to Gary if they didn't find him?

Kagome had snuck away from Sasuke so that she could speak to this vile woman she was going to get the information she needed.

'Can we be friends?' The words Gary had said to Haley echoed threw her head as she felt her chest again, There was a slight mark where the bullet had gone in other than that it was perfectly healed.

"He saved your life" Kagome said as she looked at the woman, Officer. Shingo had allowed her to see the surveilance footage of what had happened.

'Sure' Haley's answer echoed threw her head as she sighed and looked over at the girl, Her aunt Sango had once told her stories of good demons so she decided to try and help.

"I think they came here after the boy and his father" Haley said simply as she lifted her legs and sat on the side of the bed starring at Kagome.

"I don't know anything else" She said as she stood up and walked over to the girl.

"There has to be something I can do" Kagome said as she stood up and stared at the woman, Sasuke would not want her to get hurt but she would fight back if she had to.

"I don't really know what to say" Haley admited as she closed her eyes and sighed again, personally she wouldn't mind saving the boy but what did they really know.

"Is there anyone who would" Kagome asked as she messed with one of the buttons on her shirt, she was so nervous she could not think straight.

"There may be one person" Haley said as she opened her eyes and nodded her head to Kagome.

"But he is a very hard person to deal with" Haley informed her as she put on her jacket and looked over to the girl, Haley knew she owed Gary and might as well help.

"I don't care what we have to do" Kagome said as she stood up and nodded her head towards Haley, She personally didn't like the woman but she knew Haley could help her find Gary.

"What about your little boyfriend?" Haley asked as she rolled her eyes and moved over to her window, She moved the curtain away and looked down to see that they were on the first floor.

Kagome closed her eyes for a second before she looked up and frowned, She would not get Sasuke in any danger.

"He will have to understand" Kagome said as she quickly moved over to the door only to have her wrist grabbed.

"We can't let them know" Haley said in a low voice as she creeked the door open to show three police guards right down the hall.

Haley knew that this strange case had something to do with this priestess and her demon friends so she would have to make sure that they didn't get split up.

"This way" The woman said as she walked over to the window and held out her hands.

"Time Jutsu: Anatomy Reversal" Haley said as the glass suddenly faded away and changed into sand that flew on the wind.

Kagome stepped threw the window after Haley as the woman walked over to her car and opened the door.

Kagome stopped for a second and looked back at the hospital as she thought about Sasuke.

"I'm sorry" She said as she stepped into the car and looked over to Haley, She knew that no matter what she was going to have to save her friends.

"Who is this person" Kagome asked as she put on her seat belt and looked over at Haley.

"Jakotsu Abaka" Haley said as she started the car and started to pull out.

Kagome knew Sasuke would be angry with her but she had no choice, This time she was going to fight back.

::Scene Change!::

"Let me out!" Gary shouted as he slammed his foot against the wall, He yelped and fell down when a electric shock blasted him.

He had awoke in this place and knew that he was in a ton of trouble, Sure he had caused some mischief but he didn't deserve this!

He looked around the small padded cell as he lifted himself back up and glared at the walls.

"Bastards" He said underneath his breath as he sat on the bed, His uncle Inuyasha had taught him that word.

"Please help me" He prayed as he sat on the floor and looked around.

He was bleeding and bruised and had been crying for hours, He could feel himself breaking down.

He tried to shake away his scary thoughts as he lifted up and heard some yelling coming from down the hall.

"We caught another one!" The guard yelled as he drug a heavy looking blonde boy into one of the cells.

"Naruto..." Gary said as he placed a hand over his mouth and his eyes widened.

He had met the strange boy one day when he had come to the set to see Sasuke, Why would they have him here?

Gary was thrown away from the door as one of the guards threw it open and glared at him.

"Time for you to see the doctor boy" He said as Gary glared at him and placed his hands against the wall.

"Stay away from me!" Gary shouted as he threw his hand out towards the man and blasted him backwards, He screamed as another electris shock smacked into him.

"Damn brat!" The man said as he grabbed Gary by the hair and started to drag him down the hallway.

"Help!" Gary shouted as he looked at the different cells and tried to shake away from the man.

Gary was able to smack the heel of his boot against the guard's shin making him yelp in pain and let go.

"Frost Jutsu: Frost Everlight!" Gary shouted as he held his hands up into the man's face and he was blasted back by a blue blast.

Gary stood breathing heavily for a second as he stared at the man waiting for him to get up, Luckily he was down for the count.

""Hello..." Gary asked as he walked over to the cage he had seen the blonde get thrown into and looked inside.

"Mr. Naruto... Are you okay?" He asked as he looked down at the man on the floor, he seemed to be bleeding from his wrists.

Naruto had struggled hard against his metal bonds and they had sliced into his wrist slightly.

Gary quickly walked over and hit the button he had seen the guard push to open the door before he ran inside the cage.

"Mr. Naruto, You need to wake up!" Gary said as he pushed the man's shoulder and then kneeled down so that he could heal him.

"Light Jutsu: Heal!" Gary shouted as a white light emitted from his hands and covered the cuts on Naruto's wrists making them fade away.

Naruto must have been shocked to the point of death, he had so many bruises on him that Gary didn't have the power to heal.

"Mr. Naruto.." Gary said as he suddenly heard the sound of clanking metal and men yelling.

"Oi! Baka!" He shouted as he smacked the back of the blonde's head, He just felt as if that would wake him up.

"Wha- Sasuke you Bastard" Naruto said as he sat up and rubbed his head slightly, He had just been in a heavy sleep!

Gary stopped for a second as he looked at the man with a slightly annoyed look in his eyes.

"Not even close" Gary said as he rolled his eyes and then heard the men again.

"Your not Sasuke" Naruto said as he groggily pointed a finger at the boy and Gary growled.

"They are coming we have to go!" Gary said as he quickly stood up and walked over to the door to peer out of it, He didn't see anyone yet.

"Your that Brat Gary" He said as Gary growled again and turned towards him with a angry look in his eyes.

Gary walked over suddenly and with the force that could only come from being around Kagome he slapped Naruto as hard as he could.

"Wake up Naruto!" Gary shouted as he slapped the man so hard that the force of his slap sent him flying backwards.

Naruto slammed against the wall as his eyes widened and he felt his cheek, He had not thought that would happen.

"Gary... Were are we" He asked as he stood up and rolled his shoulders looking down at the boy.

"Finally!" Gary shouted as he rubbed his now bruised hand and glared up at the man.

"Some weird people captured me and brought me here" Gary said as he looked up at Naruto, The feeling of anger was being replaced with fear of being hurt.

Gary did not like being here and it scared him that he didn't have any of his family around, He wasn't as strong without his family.

Naruto seemed to stop for a second as he picked up on the sounds from down the hallway and his eyes changed into a cold stare.

"Let's get out of here" Naruto said as he walked over to the door and pulled a small kunai dagger from his pouch, luckily they had not taken that from him.

"I'm not strong enough to take them on though..." Gary said as he backed closer to the wall, the feeling of confidence he had was now replaced with fear of the unknown.

Naruto looked at the boy for a second before he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll handle them for you" Naruto said as Gary looked up and smiled slightly.

"You sure?" Gary asked as he looked up at the man and tried his best to smile.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted as Gary laughed and looked up at him, This was proving to be interesting.

"Okay!" Gary said as he ran over to the door and out into the hallway, He quickly noticed the guards carrying a small puff ball and running towards them.

"Sound Jutsu: Shock Wave!" Gary shouted as he held both of his hands out in front of him and blasted all three of the guards back, He missed one and it came running towards him.

Gary yelped slightly as the guard suddenly stopped and stood for a second before crumpling over with a dagger pointing out of his back.

"Great aim!" Gary said as he walked over to the guard and looked down at the dagger, Naruto was better that he had thought.

"That was easy!" Naruto said as he made a small motion towards the boy showing it did not need complimenting.

Neither of them noticed the guard comiing up behind the until he pointed his gun at Gary's back.

"Fox Fire!" Gary heard someone shout as the guard was blasted into the wall by a purple blast.

"What!?!" Gary shouted as he and Naruto spun around to see a little orange haired fox demon standing on top of the guard smiling.

Chapter End!

Who is Jakotsu?

Will Kagome and Haley get the answers they need?

What about Sasuke and Sesshomaru?

And What ias going on with Naruto, Gary and their new friend?

((I hope you liked my new chapter! I will try to update more often so please don't stop reviewing!!))

plz Review!!!!


End file.
